


Revenge

by chibioniyuri



Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibioniyuri/pseuds/chibioniyuri
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served cold. With tofu wraps.Cross-posted from Tumblr





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written shortly after I read Curse the Dawn and Hunt the Moon, before we got a good grasp of Pritkin’s inner voice, but I like it as is so whatever. Have a thing.
> 
> Cross-posted from Tumblr

He stared down at his legs in disbelief. That little…little…argh, that witch had crossed the line. Emasculated him. Stripped his manhood. Made his pants feel…odd. He kept getting distracted by the feel of fabric brushing against his legs. His bare legs. The legs that she’d shaved while she was a guest in his body. Bad enough she had given him a vagina and breasts for a period, and wasn’t that an incredibly odd sentence. Oh no, that wasn’t enough. She had to prolong this memory he was attempting to bury. Memories of having soft squishy bits, of using the restroom sitting down, of showers and touching….

He flushed. Clearly, she was attempting to drive him insane. Alright then. Two could play at that game. 

 

 

He had it all planned out. 

He asked Marsden for the necklace to summon the Pythia.

He took the next training mission to the Corps training grounds in the Colorado Rockies, one of their more rigorous courses. It had the added benefit of ley line traveling through a major vortex which, despite how much he personally hated it, he could stand in the name of revenge.

He knew how much she enjoyed deals, so he made sure he thought out something she could not refuse. That it involved food… well, there was the proverb about the carrot and the stick. He intended to use both.

Finally, he doublechecked everything and found all preparations were complete. He dragged the little minx out of bed, ignoring her whining about the hour, hustled her through her morning ablutions and warned her to dress warmly. He took one of the most unsteady (yet safe) cars he could find, and if he turned green, he could at least take comfort in the fact that she was several shades further than he.

And then he dropped her off a cliff.


End file.
